


Giants Blood

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Highborn Omega Steve finally realizing Alpha wildling Billy has been courting him.-"Come 'ere bambi, I'll keep you warm." Billy does not give Steve a chance to choose, reaches over and drags the man across the icy wood they are using as a bench and right into his side. Steve is going to protest, really he is, but Billy is warm, and this close he smells even better, spicy heat that haunts Steve’s dreams. Billy pulls his furs aside and drags Steve’s hand against his stomach, before shifting his furs back to keep the cold out."How are you so warm?" Steve whines, no wonder Billy never seems to be bothered by the cold he is like a furnace. Billy still hisses at the first brush of Steve's cold fingers but all he does is draw him closer wrapping his arms around Steve, scent pleased as he presses his face into Steve’s hair."That's the giant blood." Steve can feel Billy smirk against his hair as he speaks. Steve huffs against the furs of Billy’s shoulder. Giants blood his ass, Billy is not short, barely an inch shorter than Steve, but he certainly is not a giant.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 14
Kudos: 325





	Giants Blood

**Giants Blood**

Steve does not realize Billy is trying to woo him, till after a big battle. Everyone is celebrating there are multiple orgies going on. Orgies that Billy would normally be taking part in, would be boasting about, would not miss. 

The kind of parties that Steve as a high born omega just does not care for. Call him a romantic if you will, BIlly does when he is teasing, but Steve does not understand the appeal of so many partners. Steve wants one, one mate to spend his life with, he thought he might have had it, almost, but that seems like another life now. 

Now it is him and Billy, because Billy is not at the orgies, has not been participating for a while now, not since the battle where he and Steve both nearly met their end. Steve can forget about that almost when he has the scent of Billy in his nose. Steve could probably track him anywhere by scent alone, and it is a little troubling, that Steve is so fond of the scent of him, that he wants to be surrounded by it always. 

So very troubling because Billy is just taking his time, getting back to his old ways, Steve is sure, has seen the omegas, betas, and alphas alike that Billy beds. None of them are like Steve, all of them were born here in the wild, all of them are better suited for survival here than Steve. Steve does not want the sort of things that are normal for the people here, does not like the idea of it. He does not judge them, not now that he is used to life with them, better understands their ways and traditions, he just does not want to take part in this specific one. 

Something Billy has teased him for endlessly for, meanly at first, more friendly after nearly dying, sometimes Steve thinks he even sounds fond over it. Steve is pretty sure that is all in his head though, because Billy does not do mates, that is abundantly clear. Steve should not be thinking about him in that way anyhow, not with how often Billy is still a dick to him. 

But here he is with Steve at a fire, just the two of them a little out of the way from the merriment. Well within earshot but, it is muffled by the howling wind, it is almost like privacy. Steve feels a little prickly as a couple breaks their peace and tries to entice Billy back to their tent. Steve shuffles further away from Billy, knows his scent is souring and does not want to give Billy any ammo to tease him with later, does not want Billy to figure him out.

Billy still gives him a look, a look that makes Steve’s stomach flip warm but he turns towards the fire, watches the flames dance to try and distract himself. Steve tries to bury how pleased he feels when Billy sends them away alone, with no promise to follow, with an outright refusal. Something Billy has been doing more and more over the past few months.

Steve shivers as the wind howls harder for a few minutes trying to cut through the thick furs he is wearing, they do a lot to keep out the cold, but Steve still feels a new chill prick over his skin. Steve shuffles forward closer to the fire as a shiver rakes through him, still not used to all of this unforgiving cold. He thought he knew cold before he crossed the wall, he was wrong.

"You're shivering." Billy laughs as he speaks, because he always does, man never takes anything serious even when he has been cut open by the enemy.

"Because it's freezing." Steve hisses, not for the first time this is a normal conversation. Steve does not think he will ever get used to this kind of cold. 

"Come 'ere bambi, I'll keep you warm." Billy does not give Steve a chance to choose, reaches over and drags the man across the icy wood they are using as a bench and right into his side. Steve is going to protest, really he is, but Billy is warm, and this close he smells even better, spicy heat that haunts Steve’s dreams. Billy pulls his furs aside and drags Steve’s hand against his stomach, before shifting his furs back to keep the cold out. 

"How are you so warm?" Steve whines, no wonder Billy never seems to be bothered by the cold he is like a furnace. Billy still hisses at the first brush of Steve's cold fingers but all he does is draw him closer wrapping his arms around Steve, scent pleased as he presses his face into Steve’s hair.

"That's the giant blood." Steve can feel Billy smirk against his hair as he speaks. Steve huffs against the furs of Billy’s shoulder. Giants blood his ass, Billy is not short, barely an inch shorter than Steve, but he certainly is not a giant.

"You aren't a giant and you don't have giants blood." Steve insists fingers tracing the outline of the scar trailing over Billy's stomach. The scar Billy got when he stood between Steve and real monsters. Monsters Steve grew up thinking were only tails made up to scare children into believing.

"Oh I've definitely got giants blood, could show you if you’d like little doe." It is an offer Billy has made before, more than once, while laughing. He is not laughing right though, eyes heated, glinting in the fire light as he watches Steve. 

Steve feels his tongue stick, suddenly too hot in this frozen tundra as he feels his cheeks reden. Yeah Steve would like that, but he does not want just one night, he wants forever or nothing. “Bill-” Steve starts to remind Billy of that when he is cut off.

“Not saying it has to be tonight bambi, know that isn’t your thing. Maybe someday though” Billy pauses, slides a chilly hand around the back of Steve’s neck, finger pressing over Steve’s scent glands where a bond bite would go. Steve shivers but this time it is not from the cold. “Maybe someday I'll convince you to let me do it the way you think is proper.” There is just an edge of teasing to his voice, but not the mean mocking sort, it is soft, fond, a kind of promis Steve never thought Billy would offer. 

“But? What?” Steve is confused, pretty sure this is just another dream and he is going to wake up alone in a bed of furs.

“Been waiting for you to catch on that I’m trying to bond you lil doe. Nothing seems to be getting through though, not the furs, or the extra food, or those herbs you wanted. I don’t go collecting pretty flowers for anyone else.” Billy huffs against Steve's hair, still sounds fond if a little exasperated.

Oh..  _ oh _ … Steve had not realised, had thought briefly but had not dared to hope for such a thing. Warmth fills him, the furs he sleeps in every night have been acquired for him by Billy, every few days the man has shown up with a new one. Steve had simply thought Billy was tired of hearing him complain about the cold each morning. Steve was not about to pass up extra furs especially furs that smell so much like Billy and now that Steve knows he gets it now, Billy was sleeping with them before giving them to him, ingraining his scent in them. 

Steve feels a little stupid, and dizzy with elation, because Billy has been doing exactly what Steve was secretly hoping for while denying the posibility. Steve lets out a laugh against Billy’s furs, fingers curling over Billy’s ribs. “You should have said something sooner.”

“Didn’t think I’d have to.” Billy grumbles as Steve pulls back smiling as he catches the red creeping up Billy’s cheeks. “May I kiss you now?” Billy asks flush darkening, Steve has never caught this scent on him, nervous and unsure, it sends his heart tripping.

“Yeah.” Steve breathes out softly leaning in to catch Billy’s mouth. 

So Steve does not so much realize it as Billy outright tells him, because Billy was getting tired of Steve not understanding. 

  
-

_ Later when they have bonded. _

"Maybe you've got some giants blood in you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
